A cup of green
by Asuhole
Summary: There is this cute barista at the common coffee bar. Rin has noticed him a few couple of times. However, what he does not know is that the barista has noticed him too, long before Rin had the courage to order anything.


This is a gift to Ad_Astra as a thank you for all the lovely Makorin fics she has made (hope you like it!). It is as well a fic I had promised some time ago while my username was still Asshole (hah).

Hope you all enjoy. Kindly settle the reading format as 1/2 for a better reading experience.

* * *

Rin is a loyal customer at the common coffee bar. Beach coffee is the name of it, very simple – located closely to the coast in one of the bigger towns where Rin recently trains. It is a generous life, living just next to the sea – waking up with such a sight to see every day. He can only manage the payment because of the status as a swimmer he has, having made it fairly well.

He usually goes to the little café in the mornings during his runs, but one day, he stands still in front of the menu, blinking his eyes owlishly when he sees the current barista serving some customers. The barista must be new, because Rin has never seen him before. All he knows is that the staff should be fussy when it comes to their employment, so the man must really be a wonder to impress.

He sees what must have done the wonder, though. The man is tall, looming above the customers – but despite his height, he has this angelic presence to him and a seemingly gentle touch, tilting his head while baring a genuine heart-killer smile as he asks what the customers want. His eyes are green, and a pair of sleek black glasses are perched upon the brink of his nose.

When he turns his back to them and starts preparing the order, his broad shoulders become more prominent and Rin can see how his shoulder blades roll smoothly as he churns some beans and goes about it. He moves deftly and makes sure to keep in contact with the customers, sending a smile to them over his shoulder occasionally. In conclusion, the man is stunningly handsome, and not just in the well-he's-cute-and-all way, but in the I'd-do-him-in-a-heartbeat-if-he-asked way. It only turns worse when the man says a 'whoops' and has to refill one of the machines. He walks across the café to one of the staff rooms, and that brown apron, as well as the black t-shirt underneath, looks snug on him - and Rin really needs to go to church soon.

Rin is so caught up in whatever intimate bubble of dreamy images his mind can muster that he does not notice when the barista, after having served the others, softly trot over to lean over the counter, asking Rin if he can help him with anything. Rin's shoulder hunches up and his lower lip wobbles. He hates it when this happens to him. His whole body is a sinner when it comes to emotions and body language, because everything he feels is shown directly in the way he moves.

''No!'' he quickly says, perhaps a bit too rowdily, and in the next moment his feet move by themselves as he scurries out the door, subsequently grasping his face as he can feel how his cheeks are about to catch on fire.

* * *

It keeps happening.

He has a habit of arranging his jogging path so that he can pass by the café, and every time throughout the next week, the green-eyed wonder stands behind the counter with his too perfect smile and cheekbones that could cut a man, smiling at him as if expecting his arrival every time. Rin is going crazy, and he has not gotten any of his favorite coffee for a whole week now.

So today, he decides to grit his teeth and bite the dust, despite his cheeks are already heating up when he opens the door to the café.

''Moccha latté,'' he mutters when he stands in front of the counter. He picks a bit in the muscle shirt he is wearing, still panting from the jogging. Today, there are more than one at duty, but Green Eyes stands behind the counter, serving. Rin does not look him in the eyes, but only has to look up briefly to see how the man sends him a bright smile. ''What's your name?'' he says, and Rin tries not to sag in his shoulders by the softness of his voice, now that is directed towards him. ''Rin,'' he responds, tight-lipped.

''All right, Rin,'' he replies, the way he says it makes Rin try to shrink further into himself as he hides the smile threatening to form on his lips.

Rin quickly falls back and sits close to the counter on one of the stools, fiddling with his phone as he rearranges his music list. He chooses some rough tunes instead, hoping it will dull the bubbling in his chest.

A few minutes later, he hears his name, sounding from Green-eyes.

Green-eyes is standing with the order – a little coffee plate and teacup, and it looks too small in his hand, but his touch is gentle. ''Here you go, Rin,'' he says when Rin draws closer, reaching out for it. He has said Rin's name horribly often in the past ten minutes, and granted him more attention than the other baristas usually do. Rin swallows back what curse rests on his tongue because he had wanted it on the go, but forgot to say it and has to drink the coffee here then – in the same room as Green-eyes.

''Thanks,'' he says, softly – eyes shortly flickering up to catch Green-eyes' gaze.

Their fingers brush and Rin's heart skips a beat when he sees the cream filling on the top. A heart is drawn there with some lines and decorations around it, and in the middle Rin's name stands. If Green-eyes wants to do some cheesy flirting, he sure is not subtle about it.

Rin's lower lip wobbles again and Green-eyes smiles as he tilts his head, and Rin can see that his jawline is dusted with a faint pink color.

Rin thinks that he probably does that to every customer, so he bites the warmth pooling in his chest back and sits down again at his table, texting his teammate Sousuke as he drinks the coffee.

When he is to leave, Green-eyes is nowhere to be seen – probably taking out the trash. Rin feels silly for wanting to wait in order to say goodbye, so he goes up to the counter and snatches a pen instead. He writes on one of the napkins – a simple 'Thank you. It was good. – Rin'and leaves it on his table.

He leaves with a warm feeling bubbling from his head to his toes.

Now, he does his average routine – and orders the usual. Jog, buy coffee – drink it and jog some more. However, now he has something to look forward to every morning – to see those emerald eyes grant him those strangely fond looks, which Rin does not know whether they are for him only, or simply common thing.

When he comes, Green-eyes will stand there, cleaning some of the machines as he turns around and grants Rin his attention, smiling angelically as ever. ''Mocha latté?'' he says somehow playfully one time before the other can even manage to open his mouth, and a persistent blush extends along the redhead's cheeks, but he nods nonetheless.

There are times where Green-eyes will draw small paintings in the cream, but sometimes it comes out as small innocent compliments or quotes.

Rin always leaves some extra tips to him, sending him looks when he thinks he does not notice it.

Rin constantly wanders through the days with those green eyes in his mind. Sometimes he sees them in domestic scenes, and other times in not so innocent scenarios. It drives him crazier than what anything ever has done, but he does not dare to ask for his name. He does not even know what Green-eyes name is, and he is afraid some lines will be exceed if he gets to know, because he knows it will only mean that he will want to know more about him. To let things ensue.

* * *

Some weeks pass by, and during a weekend, Rin is invited to one of his friends´ birthday parties. Not the innocent happy-birthday-let's-eat-cake-and-watch-comedy-movies, but one where several people are invited and a huge-ass cake is lined up in the middle of the room where out Nagisa pops out. One of those where people cheer and clank their beers while the birthday boy gives them a strip tease as his boyfriend, Rei, wails on the sideline.

Loud music blasts in the room and people are drunk, starry-eyed and happy. Rin has gotten a few shots as well and dances around with both guys and girls, having a great time. He is grinning at an obnoxious joke when Nagisa suddenly hooks an arm around him, leaning on him as he drags him a down to his level. ''Rin,'' he chants in a singsong voice, grinning smugly. Rin arches a brow at him. ''I have this friend of mine who's feeling lotsa´ heartache lately-'' he slurs, making a suggesting motion with his free arm, whirling his wrist. ''- so I thought you couldhelp him a bit and all, yanno. You see, he's a real cutie, a tall and spanish looking dude with tanned skin and all, just your type, am I right?'' he continues, and this does catch Rin's interest.

''His name is Makoto, by the way,'' he adds - and Rin is caught.

''Count me in,'' the redhead grins, baring his teeth in a toothy grin.

Nagisa tells him that Makoto is in the other end of the house, and that Rin will not be in doubt as for who he is when first he sees him. Rin does as told and filtrates through the dancing people, and he spots a tall, muscular silhouette standing from afar – alone (which is strange, considering that his physique must have caught the tails of many petite girls in here), leaning against the wall. Close by, other couples linger and do their thing, along with people fooling around.

Rin grins to himself and slides in next to him, humming a soft ''Not up for the party?'' as he leans against the wall too, nearly bumping shoulders with the stranger.

The stranger looks startled, if not timid. In the darkness and flashing lights, his face is not easy to see, but he can sense the way his eyes grant Rin a nervous escalator look, and Rin takes an extra look at the stranger, too.

''Well, um-'' the taller sighs, taking a gulp of his beer. Rin can easily conclude that he is not drunk enough. However, Rin is, so he only leans closer and smiles toothily, tilting his head. ''A little bird told me you were feeling some heartache, am I right?'' he tuts innocently, and Makoto looks knowing as he grits out a 'Nagisa.. .'

Rin chuckles and takes a step ahead, standing in front of him instead, looking up at him. ''Don't worry, I've got some on my plate too,'' he says smoothly, granting the other a skewed smile. ''But I know the medicine to get you going again, big boy,'' he purrs, far too drunk to be ashamed regarding his choice of words. Makoto's Adams apple heaves up and down from where he stands, but his body subconsciously leans closer to Rin, as if accepting the request.

Rin guides him through the dance floor and to the bar set up; paying for Makoto's drinks, as he makes sure he gets just the right amount. There is something familiar about him that Rin cannot put any words on. However, it is dark and warm in there, music loud and blaring – and all he wants is to relieve some tension, preferably with the Adonis sitting in front of him.

However, Makoto is more than eager to please, taking in the shots he is served as he ever so slowly leans closer and closer to Rin, easing himself. He closes the distance, giggling softly. ''It's weird,'' he says, and Rin shudders when his big and warm hand traces up his thigh, digging his fingers into his black jeans. The dopey smile fades and his voice is lowered an octave, sounding scratchy and lustful suddenly as he leans in and whispers against the shell of Rin's ear, ''you remind me of him.''

Rin would be lying if he said he felt comfortable in his snug pants right now, warmth pooling in his chest as an immense flash of urges coil in the pit of his stomach, and he swallows heavily. ''Let's go somewhere,'' he slurs, taking a hold of Makoto's hand.

They only make it to the hallway before Makoto yanks Rin's hand back, surprising him as he takes him with him in the motion, and Rin finds himself crammed against the wall, Makoto looming in and over him with his advantage in height. He has one hand on Rin's hip and the side of his arm pressed against the wall next to Rin's head, bracing himself to continue standing. ''Rin,'' he breathes out, and Rin stops in his track, ''is his name,'' he continues, leaning closer as he purposefully brushes his lips along the corner of Rin's mouth, voice like a gentle rumble.

Rin's breathing hitches and his stomach is a bundle of nerves and warmth that unfurls in a chaotic state now, and he leans forward to meet Makoto's lips, only to be yanked back by his ponytail with just less force for it not to hurt, although it takes him by surprise. Makoto buries his face in the juncture of his throat instead, opening his mouth to straddle the flat of his teeth there in a slow, sensual gesture before sinking them into the skin, and Rin arches in his back and closes his eyes, puffing breaths out through gritted teeth.

He hears some people snarling the words **'Get a room'** somewhere, but does not get to react before Makoto has withdrawn himself, now the one to lead Rin through the hall.

He takes whatever room he can find and Rin's heart skips a beat when he sees that a bed is in there. Makoto has other plans though, because he manhandles the redhead once more, this time hooking his hands underneath his ass as he lifts him off the ground, and the other has to cling his legs around his waist in order not to fall down, yelping when he is pressed against the wall as the taller leans in on him again. He feels a tremor in his body when Makoto arches into him, and a rather prominent bulge chafes against his hip.

He mutters a ''holy shit-'' and groans when Makoto kisses him hard. The back of his head bumps into the wall, but he does not notice it – too occupied with the way the taller bites down on his lip, sucking lightly, then lets go as he kisses him again. A ragged moan slips past his lips, followed by shaky exhaling. The pace of their doings quicken, turning into touching, fumbling and sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

Makoto grinds against him, creating a stable rhythm, causing a friction that makes Rin hold him closer, nails digging into his broad shoulders through his t-shirt. He moans out the words 'yes' and 'more' among cursing, and Makoto continues to pepper hot open-mouthed kisses along his throat, as well as bite-marks that has usually been Rin's thing to grant his lovers.

At one point, Rin leans forward and sinks his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Afterwards, he laps the blood from the stinging mark as if to apologize, but Makoto's grip on him only tightens, turning more desperate.

Makoto's voice is hoarse and needy, a raw repeat of Rin's name, and it makes something churn strangely in his brain, but also stirs other sensations. When he draws near, they kiss again, tongues brushing as he groans into Rin's mouth, sharing same breathing as he subsequently sucks on his tongue. They draw apart with a squelching noise, bumping their foreheads against each other, resting there. Rin comes shortly after, still leaning his forehead against Makoto's as he breathes through his noise, riding his orgasm out. Makoto's thrusting slows down at last, and they stay in their current position for a while, the only noises in the room being their heavy in- and exhaling.

That night, Rin walks home with wobbly legs and a dazed mind. It has been a while since he has had an orgasm alike this, and he hums all the way home.

* * *

Still having a hangover, Rin takes a run the following morning, movements slower than the usual. He decides to refresh himself with a cup of coffee, and despite feeling that he has cheated on Green-eyes, he takes the path that passes Beach Coffee.

The door does its tingle when he pushes in, sluggishly wandering over to grant the menu a short view. When he looks up, he sees Green-eyes cleaning the counter with a cloth, not having noticed Rin's presence yet this early in the morning.

However, Rin can already see that something must be off, because Green-eyes' movements are slower than the usual, and he hunches a bit in his shoulders. When he looks up, he is dark under his eyes, not wearing glasses today. His hair is scruffy, and Rin curses everything in the entire world, because the messy look only makes him look attractive in a whole another way.

Green-eyes tilts his head and says a fond ''Morning, Rin. Moccha Latté?'' face lighting up when he notices the redhead. Rin cannot help but to smile again – toothily, saying a ''you know the drill.''

''No glasses?'' he asks quickly, blinking his eyes. The taller shakes on his head. ''I use contact lenses sometimes as well,'' making some small chat.

Green-eyes turns his back to Rin and works on the order. His black shirt is not properly done and the apron is loose. The collar of the shirt is tugged a bit down, and Rin's eyes widen when he spots the dark marks sporting the skin, as well as a bite-mark that looks slightly painful. His heart speeds up because – hey, Rin knows his own marks well, and suddenly his palms are clammy. Today, he himself is wearing a vest that covers his throat and shoulders, no marks from yesterday to see.

''We got nametags today,'' Green-eyes tuts fondly as he turns around amidst his work, grinning sheepishly as he points at the little tag on his chest.

Rin's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

'Makoto' it says.

**Makoto.**

When Makoto hands him the little teacup (because Rin has lately refrained from ordering his coffee on the go in order to get the cutesy drawl on the top cream), he accepts it numbly, heat beating fast in his chest as he walks over and sits down, gathering his composure.

He exhales a shaky breath and tries to stop the smile forming on his lips.

When he looks down at the cream in the cup, this is what he sees:

**'Thank you for yesterday ** .**'**

In addition, Makoto strides in later, serving a piece of cake to Rin that he does not remember having ordered. Chocolate is drawled on the plate next to the cake – another message.

'**Meet up at the parking lot 5:15 pm.'**

Rin buries his face in his hands, not knowing whether he should laugh or cry, and his throat might even be streaked with the blush by now. When he peeks through his fingers, he catches Makoto smiling lopsidedly at him from behind the counter.


End file.
